Solo Dos Palabras
by Kap d Weasley
Summary: Un DG CAPITULO 7 Solo a mi lado quiero q estés - visión de Draco....otra vez! no olviden el review! MUACKS! Kap!
1. Esperanza Recompenzada

[Versión mejorada, Rescribiéndose] -Solo dos Palabras Capitulo 1 –Esperanza Recompenzada- 

Otro dia mas en Howgarts...Afuera había un horizonte blanco, la nieve había caído... Draco se levanto y bajo apresurado a tomar desayuno... se estaba acomodando la capa cuando llego a la escalera principal y choco con alguien.

- Fijate donde caminas!  Disculpa no quise...- dijo él

- No te preocupes ha sido mi culpa...

- No, Gin...Weasley (se fijo q todos estaban mirando ya el espectáculo) no tengo tiempo para perder con una pobretona!

Recoge uno de los libros de Ginny q habían caído – Te espero donde siempre..- él le dice. La muchacha le guiña el ojo y siguen cada uno por su lado...

*Ginny...*

Cuando llegue al Comedor no podía dejar de sentir esos ojos grises q me seguían con la mirada..es tan lindo!!! Me encanta, no puedo dejar de pensar en el.., heche una mirada hacia la Mesa Slytherin y ahí estaba el con su pelo desordenado mirándome..y le mande una pequeña sonrisa para q mi hermano no sospeche. Me sente al lado de Mione y ellos estaban hablando de nose que..

-Gin... que te hiciste ayer q no te vimos en toda la tarde..?- Mione me saco de mis platinados pensamientos..

- Ah estaba con Malfoy, en reforzamiento de Pociones..

- Sigues llendo ah? -pregunto

- Si, esq, es difícil reconocerlo pero, Malfoy es bueno enseñando...

- Si..me imagiiinoo, co esta mi Gin!! – Dijo Harry q la abraza x detras

- Ehm..bien...(tratando de sacarse a Harry de encima) Harry estas ultimas semanas habia demostrado un distinto interes en mi, no se si habra sido porque Mione y Ron ya estan de Novios..o que..pero se me hacia extraño yo rechazándolo.. 

-No puedo creer q solo falte una semana para el Baile de Navidad... y no tengo pareja -  Dijo Harry

-Si, yo no puedo creer q ire con mi Ron..-suspiró-

-y tu con quien iras Gin? –Pregunto Harry

-eHm..Aun no tengo pareja pero..ire sola..-dije

----------- * *--------

Ginny salió del Comedor hacia los jardines ya q hoy era un día sin clases antes de los exámenes.....

*Porque sigo esperando, si creo q jamás me lo pedirá....lo dará por obvio, o que?...tendré q terminar aceptando ir con Harry?*

De repente..

-En quien tanto piensas, ginny? – dijo esa voz inconfundible..

-En nada, tonteras mias...para que querias verme?

-Solo queria entregarte esto..(malfoy extiende su mano y le entrega..)

-Una llave?? – Dijo Ginny extrañada--

-Si, veras..es una sorpresa, esa llave abre tu sorpresa..

-Que es!? Que es?!

-Ya lo sabras mi niña impaciente...ya lo sabras

-mm.. Solo pense q kerias hablarme de algo..pero bueno...nos vemos mas tarde.. (se acerco a el, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla y draco no pudo evitar sonrojarse un tanto) . Draco ve alejarse a Ginny y toma un pequeño pergamino del bolsillo de su capa y se lo pone en la pata a una lechuza hermosa, de negras plumas, muy fina...

--------------*-*------------------------*-*------------------

Ginny llego a su habitación frustrada....*porq no puede pedírmelo! Sera q ira con esa cara de buldog o q!? La detesto, claro....ella es superior a mi...es de su clase, no me sorprenderia..pero porq!....si yo......yo lo..amo....* se dejo caer en su cama cuando vio  a una hermosa lechuza de negras plumas posada en su velador.. 

- veamos q traes...mm (saco el pergamino y lo extendio, estaba escrita con tinta verde esmeralda y una caligrafia que de inmediato reconoció) 

Mi querida Virginia...

Quizas he esperado mucho pero jala la espera valga la pena... 

Me preguntaba si quisieras ser mi pareja en el Baile de Navidad...

                                                    -Draco Malfoy

Ginny no lo podia creer...tan solo miraba la nota y estaba petrificada... por fin se lo había pedido, si que se apresuro a tomar una pluma, y con una tinta marrón comenzó a escribir 

Querido Draco

Iré encantada contigo al Baile.. muchas gracias.. y ojala tu espera haya valido la pena

                            -Virginia Weasley

La puso en la pata de la lechuza y no habían pasado ni 5 minutos, cuando la lechuza vuelve, y extiende el pergamino..

Virgina, 

Mañana podemos ir juntos a Hogsmade?

                            -Draco Malfoy

Ginny no dudo en contestar

Querido Draco

Me encanto tu invitación (ambas) juntémonos en tu vagon para q nadie nos moleste.. esperame, q llegare..

Duerme Bien..

Un beso..

          -Gin

Ginny la envió y se recosto en su cama con una sonrisa q no podia evitar.......iria al baile con su amado Draco y como si fuera poco, mañana iria a Hogsmade con el...

Esa noche a ella le costo conciliar el sueño, pero no keria verse mal para su....Primera Cita Oficial con Draco Malfoy..

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--------------***************************

**HOLAP!**

SI aki yo dnuevo. Este Fic fue el primero que publiqué, en dic del '02  y el primero de D/G. 

Lo estoy rescribiendo, quitándole errores, y viendo que sucede. Y claro esta vez, espero terminarlo.

**Así que estaré muy gustosa de recibir sus reviews**. Para ver que onda pos. A mi no me agrada mucho, porque cmo verán ya no es mi estilo. Este capitulo no es muy bueno, pero los demas están bien.

**En fin.....**

**Aki empezamos de nuevo.. (Nunca creí tener 3 fics arriba al mismo tiempo. Pero feliz!)**

**Cuídense, **

**Besos y abrazos co ya saben**

**D mi......**

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley.

Me pregunto si debería firmar.. Josefina Buttelly de Weasley...... no no, Kap!!


	2. La Realidad Parece un Sueño

**-Solo Dos Palabras**

Capitulo 2 –La realidad parece un sueño-

Amanecio mas rapido de lo que ginny se esperaba..de pronto se vio enredada en las sabanas

*Vamos Gin!! Tienes q despertar!...debes comenzar a 

arreglarte... sino llegaras tarde!*

Ginny se vistió con lo mejor q encontro, llevaba una pollera negra y una polera verde que tenia un detallito en las mangas, se tomo el pelo en media cola y solo se encrespo las pestañas con un poco casi nada de sombra rosada opaca... se miro al espejo, y bajo al comedor a desayunar con los demas..

Al entrar un par de ojos grises se posaron en la pequeña pelirroja y esta al percibirlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse... cuando vio q el chico platinado le estaba sonriendo Ginny estaba muy feliz..hasta que Harry  la saluda de beso en la mejilla

-Hola Gin como andas?, muy bella hoy... cierto q iremos a Hogsmeade-dijo harry

-Hola Harry, si..pero ire con Mione.. a comprar ultimas cosas para Navidad..- mientras Mione estaba ocupada con Ron por lo q no pudo decir nada..

-Ah.. pero entonces ahí nos vemos..-(harry le sonrie de esa forma q sabe q derrite hasta el tempano de hielo milenario) incluso todas las de la mesa contigua quedaron babosas pero a Ginny nisiquiera le movio un pelo..

-Si..como digas Potter..digo...Harry..-

Desde el otro lado del Comedor una persona miraba atentamente la conversación sin perder detalle.

*que tiene ese estupido de Potter, que hace sonriéndole a Ginny a MI GINNY!.. bueno como no notar esa angelical presencia, ...ella es mi angel..un angel caido del cielo para salvar mi alma de la desgracia...pero si con tan solo mirarla puedes sentir tanta calma..POR DIOS QUE SE VE HERMOSA!!!...se habrá arreglado asi porq saldremos hoy?..mm..puede ser...por lo que sea.. hoy la tendre toda una tarde para mi.. sin clases, sin pociones... sin sus hermanos rondando o ese estupido de Potter..y lo mas importante ella ira conmigo al Baile de Navidad... Esa pelirroja ha logrado encender mi corazon..nose como, nose cuando pero desde que estoy con ella desde...principios de año ha hecho que yo cambie..ha descubierto mi lado humano... ha hecho q yo descubra q soy capaz de amar.. y amarla a ella... SI una de las mejores cosas q me ha pasado es ser Ayudante de Pociones..a lo largo de este año, alguien se dio el trabajo de conocerme.. y no hablo de conocerme superficialmente, ella penso y confio en que debajo de toda la coraza que tras años he montado por el que diran y por mi apellido, y por lo fuertes e Insensibles que son los Malfoy..maldito apellido..... pero ella traspaso la coraza y se encontro conmigo y me hizo recordarlo tb ya que yo ya tenia sumido el papel de chico indestructible.. pero..no...ese angel me esta salvando..y nose como...nose porq... pero te amo Ginny Weasley..*

---------------------*-*-----------------------*-*-------------------------

Ginny al salir del comedor, se dirigio a su torre y mientras subia las escaleras.. sintio una mano en su hombro...

-Se te olvida algo..? – La voz inconfundible...

-que?

-esto (le pasa cuidadosamente un cofre de aspecto muy fino, algo antiguo)

-que es? – pregunto ella

-Piénsalo.. nos vemos... (y al pasar a su lado le dice casi susurrándole al oido) Mi angel..- y draco siguió por las escaleras hasta su torre

Ginny tratando de reaccionar..subio corriendo hacia su torre para terminar de arreglarse y ver d que se trataba la cajita..

Después de mucho pensar.. Ginny encontro una especie de cerradura en aquella caja y recordo la llave, la introdujo...y la caja se abrio, era una caja de musica muy hermosa, se veia una pareja bailando al son de una musica que a ella le parecia muy familiar.. se quedo ahí un buen rato admirando la caja de musica hasta que desde afuera se sintió:

-Gin! Estamos listos, vamos, que si no te apuras perdemos el tren!

- Voy Mione...enseguida

Ginny guardo la caja de musica en el cajon d su velador, y colgo la llave a su pulsera otra vez..  cogio su capa y salió

--------------*-*-*----------------------------*-*-*---------------------------------------

-Mione te digo que estare bien, solo voy a ver donde esta Nille– Dijo Ginny que trataba de "escaparse" de Mione.

-Ok, pero si necesitas algo, sabes donde estamos.. 

-SI claro, nos juntamos allá... adios hermanito...portense bien!!!! Uuuhh (Ron se ponia del color de su cabello y Mione tbb) jaja chaup..

Ginny siguió caminando en el tren hasta encontrar el lugar que buscaba.. el Vagon de Malfoy.. respiro Profundo...se miro en el reflejo de un vidrio...y toco la puerta...

-quien es?- se sintio desde adentro..era Draco

-Yo, Ginny-

Se abre la puerta de pronto y ahí estaba el, ese chico rubio ahora, despeinado, algunos d sus cabellos revueltos llegaban a sus ojos haciendolo ver increíblemente sexy, y esos ojos que penetraban en los de Ginny y que la ponían aun mas nerviosa... para rematar.. una de las Sonrisas que Malfoy sabia muyy bien, mataban a Ginny..

-Vamos, Pasa..- dijo el, despertando a Ginny del trance..

-Ehmm si.. claro..gracias..- Ginny respondio aun media atontada..[N/A: pero kien no!!] 

Al sentarse Ginny, Draco no dejaba de mirarla.. pero luego solo miraba hacia la ventana..

-y...- dijo ella rompiendo el hielo

-y que?-  Frio dijo el..

-y que planes tienes?- con una amable sonrisa..

-planes? Ahh si planes..pues.. creo q iremos a las Tres escobas te invitare cervezas de mantequilla, iremos a Honneydukes, daremos algunas vueltas.. pienso que podriamos a dar una vuelta al una parte del bosque que es bastante agradable.., y eso- dijo el..casi desanimado...

-lo tienes todo muy bien planeado...- sonriendo denuevo, pero el no lo noto, porq seguia mirando ala ventana..

Un silencio insoportable estaba en aquel vagon, por alguna extraña razon Draco se habia cohibido o arrepentido, según pensaba Ginny..porq no entendia su actitud...parecia otro Draco..

-Draco..si te arrepientes de haberme invitado..puedo irme si lo deseas- dijo ella para romper el silencio ya que además las dudas la estaban matando.

Malfoy se sobresalto y la miro, por primera vez en mucho rato..  se acerco a ella, le tomo la mano y le dijo:

-nunca me arrepentiria, es tan solo..(aparto la mirada, pero Ginny le tomo el menton para que la mirara denuevo) mm es tan solo que.. esto es muy bueno para ser real, me siento halagado, pienso que quizas no la merezco...(volvia a mirar hacia la ventana)

-Draco...en este tiempo te he aprendido a conocer..y ..(le movio la cara para q lo mirara denuevo) y.. he aprendido que eres una persona espectacular..no eres solo un apellido..Malfoy no significa lo que eres, y realmente siento que todas las personas te juzguen por ello, pero yo no, y yo estoy sentada frente a ti porq pienso que vale la pena. No tengo porq mentirte y lo sabes...

A draco le resonaron esas palabras en lo mas hondo de su ser...por su corazon hasta su alma misma.. no lo podía creer...Ella ELLA le estaba diciendo eso, y el despreciando una oportunidad de estar con ella, que idiota estaba siendo, pensaba..

-Ginny, sabes? Tienes razón y lamento haberte dicho eso... solo quiero q esta tarde sea...única

-Ya lo es...ya lo es..(le sonrio, y el se sonrojo le fue imposible evitarlo..)

-Jajaja, te ves adorable asi..-dijo ella al verlo asi, era la primera vez q lo veia asi..

Draco se limito a casi sonreir.. esto era nuevo para el..

En el camino, conversaron muy a gusto, y los coqueteos se hacían cada vez menos disimulados.. ya eran mas directos, y ambos lo sabian...pero no lo ocultaban

-ya llegamos- dijo el

-Lo se, pero esperemos q baje la gente para q no nos vean juntos..- contesto Ginny algo desanimada..

-No tengo de que avergonzarme...-ambos se sorprendieron porque Draco había dicho eso..pero el lo penso..y dijo –Es Mas..salgamos ahora..

Ginny no podia creerlo pero.. salio del compartimiento con el, los alumnos que los vieron quedaron atonitos, no lo podian creer asi como Ginny no podia creer q eso estuviese sucediendo.

Se bajaron del tren riendo y bromeando.. luego cuando estaban mas alejados.. pararon para mirar el paisaje blanco, por la nieve y el reflejo de el sol en ella.. era espectacular..

-Es hermoso..- dijo ella

-lo hermoso es estar compartiéndolo contigo..- dijo Draco.. (Ginny totalmente Sonrojada)

Draco comenzó a tararear una melodía...era la que siempre tarareaba mientras repasaban juntos pociones.. pero esta vez a Ginny le pareció mas familiar..

-La cajita de musica!!!!- exclamo

-Sabia que encontrarias el secreto..- dijo el sonriéndole satisfecho..-Te gusto?

-Es hermosa!!! Muchas gracias.. muchas muchas gracias.., era de alguien de tu familia?

-Era mia, siempre desde pequeño la utilizaba para quedarme dormido.. pero hace tiempo me comentaste tu adoración por las cajitas de musica.. y pense en regalártela.. es muy especial para mi... al igual que tu........ y se que tu la cuidaras igual o mejor que yo...- Draco termino de decir eso, y a Ginny casi le caen algunas lagrimas, nunca había escuchado que Draco le hablara así... y que le diera algo asi de importante para el..era increíble.. 

-Me extraña saber que te importo de esa forma..- 

-Te sorprenderias mas al saber cuanto me importas Gin...-

-Porque no me lo dices?- pregunto ella. Se moria de ganas de decirle que lo amaba con todo su corazon..pero algo la detenia..

-Es dificil sabes.. todo este tiempo... todo este tiempo contigo..tantas cosas nuevas, he descubierto tantas cosas...y gracias a ti.. y te lo agradezco..mucho, no sabes cuanto..porque me hiciste recordar una parte de mi que tenia olvidada..

-Me alegra mucho...por tu felicidad...y entiendo q quieras dar un paso cada vez..-

-Ginny...yo...te invite hoy... te invite al baile.. trato de verte constantemente...y te regale la cajita de musica...porq...

-Porque.............?- siguió ella..

Pero Draco no pudo mas y se acerco a Ginny y la Beso.. la beso como nadie la había besado antes, la beso con amor, con un amor sincero..en parte, salvaje pero tierno... como él era.. Ninguno quería que ese momento acabara jamas..y ese maravilloso beso se prolongo hasta q Draco se separo delicadamente de Ginny, le sonrio... y le dijo..

-Solo dos palabras..mi querida Ginny...TE AMO

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y el la volvio a besar ahora menos desesperado q la primera vez, fue un beso mas profundo, mas intimo...mas relajado.., era un escalofrio q subia y bajaba por el cuerpo de ambos, como si su corazon se oxigenara a mil por hora, y como si de ese beso dependiera su vida.. ese beso tan lleno d amor..

Se separaron y ella le dijo:

-Solo dos palabras....YO TAMBIEN

-----****--***--------***

**Kap de Weasley...George Weasley**


	3. El sueño no es mas que ficcion

**-Solo Dos Palabras**

Capitulo 3 - El sueño no es mas que Ficción 

Aquello superaba todo sueño de Ginny y creo q de ambos.. era insuperable el momento. Estaba ahí en ese hermoso sendero juntos tomados de la mano, Quizás viviendo el sueño d sus vidas...

-Es increíble q este contigo... asi..-le dijo el rubio

-Porque?-preguntó ella

-Hay cosas que yo me he guardado mucho tiempo, y que no pensé q podría expresar..? y No se, tu..y...yo..

-Te sorprende que sea una Weasley quien te despertó ese sentir?

Él la miro con una mirada extraña....ella podría tener razón.. el era un Malfoy..y ella solo una Weasley.. como podría el sentir eso por una Weasley..solo era imposible..

-es lógico q no sepas q responder..si salta a simple vista..-volvió a decir ella algo decepcionada..

-Gin..creo q  lo q importa..es el ahora.. (abrazandola)- *Será posible.....q esté enamorado de alguien así?.........No vamos..Malfoy..Como me pude enamorar de una pobretona!....es cierto...que diria mi padre....ella es una Weasley y yo un Malfoy..como agua y aceite...pero............pero.......pero la amo....*

Ellos no se dieron cuenta pero había alguien mirando aquella enternecedora escena... pero luego lo sabrían..

-Vamos a tomar algo?- pregunto Draco (acariciándole el cabello)

-Si! Claro!!- Respondió con una adorable sonrisa..-Anda tu primero..tengo q ir a buscar a Mione pa que no se preocupe por mi...y no levantar sospechas..ok?-

-tienes razon..- la tomo por el cuello y le dio un tierno beso en los labios- Nos vemos en las tres escobas..- le dijo sonriéndole mientras la pelirroja se aleja entre la nieve...

--------------------------*-*-----------------------------------*-*------------------------

-Mione!!!  Mione!!!!!! Por fin te encuentro!, no sabes lo lleno q estaba el tren y bueno-

-no mientas jovencita todo el mundo comenta q saliste riendote con MALFOY!!-lo dijo la joven sonriendo picaramente...- te gusta!!!!! Te gusta MALFOY, Ginny! No lo puedo creer!!!!

-ehmm ehm...q dices.....(se sonrojo) no..osea..Ehm.....QUE?-

-no lo escondas, te conozco nisiqiuera puedes negarlo...!!! cuentame!!!-

-Pero...... Pero... osea... Es que yo........-miró a su amiga que estaba con cara de pocos amigos- OK PERO NO LE CUENTES A NADIE! Me encanta Mione, de verdad me vuelve loca, sus besos sus ojos, sobre todo sus ojos, me tienen fuera de mi, es realmente increíble, te juro y me encanta, me derrito en sus labios..y................me ama...........................y...lo amo...-confeso Ginny en un suspiro 

-Ten cuidado... tu sabes que el es..

-Lo se, pero yo confío en el, créeme..

-Yo no quiero arruinar tu felicidad, de hecho estoy feliz por ti, pero...será muy difícil..

-Estoy conciente.... pero... lo que siento es tan nuevo tan extraño que creo que merece la pena

-Ok......si tu estas feliz amiga, bien. Tu sabes que tienes mi apoyo!!-Dijo Mione abrazándola 

-Ahora me quede de juntar con el..en la tres escobas..te pido q me cubras con Ron porfavor!!

-Descuida Ginny..sabes q lo mantendre ocupado (sonriendo picaramente otra vez) 

ambas rieron..

-ahora vete Ginny, no querras llegar tarde... Un momento!!

-Quep??-dijo ella casi a punto de correr

-Es mi idea o.......van juntos a el...baile?

Ginny solo sonrió

-------------------------*-*------------------------------*-*---------------------------------------

Mientras Ginny estaba dirigiéndose a las Tres escobas, algo la detuvo , mas bien alguien...

-Hi Gin, como va?

-Ehmm.. un poco apurada, pero genial Harry..-dij sonriendole

- Y donde vas?

-A las Tres escobas...

-Pues vamos juntos!!

-No osea, es que tengo q...

-Te esta esperando alguien??

-Si osea, no...osea..sabes, Hermione te estaba buscando hace un rato, creo q era urgente!

-Enserio?, voy a ver que pasa.. ojala nos veamos luego..necesito conversar contigo...ok?

-Claro, si Harry...después hablamos..

Mientras Harry se estaba alejando...- Por cierto Ginny, te ves hermosa hoy!- 

Ginny no pudo contener sonrojarse..después de todo,  igual era Harry quien se lo decia y fue su amor por cuantos años... Si que sonriente se dirigió a Las tres escobas, y cuando entro por la puerta vio a aquel chico de cabellos platinados en una mesa en el fondo del local aguardando por ella...

Al entrar sacudió su capa y se la quito..

No sabia si ir a sentarse con el...o que... osea..ya era muy extraña la situación, pero en ese momento Draco le hace una seña para q vaya con el.. 

Ginny se acerco y saludo de beso en la mejilla a Draco..

-Hola (sonrio ella)-

-En que te demoraste?- pregunto el

-Nada solo me detuve a hablar con Harry un momento..

Ella vio de inmediato q el rostro de Draco cambio por completo de actitud

-Ah con Potter.. y que quería el idiota.....o acaso es muy secreto?-dijo él

-Nose, la verdad, pero me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo, no tengo idea de que...

-Ah...te vas a servir algo?-pregunto frio

-Ehm..si, una cerveza de mantequilla me encantaria..-

-ok- Draco llamo a la mesera –Dos cervezas de mantequilla porfavor..-

-Si señor Malfoy..enseguida

Malfoy no paraba de mirar para cualquier lado que no fuese donde estaba Ginny, la verdad se veía q el estaba ciertamente incomodo ahí..

-te pasa algo?- pregunto ella de golpe

-QUE me puede pasar!!?- con el semblante frio

-Nose, por algo te pregunto, estas como diferente....extraño...frio..-dijo ella

-No se de que hablas Weasl...Virginia..-

*que fue eso!!!! Me dijo Weasley.....y peor..Virginia.. que esta pasando...se habra arrepentido? Esta incomodo por estar aqui conmigo o que!?!*

-Voy al tocador un segundo.. me esperas?- dijo ella

-SI claro..como quieras..- dijo sin mirarla siquiera..

*ahora si que no entiendo nada....hace unos minutos habia sido tan tierno y ahora apenas se fijaba en su existencia...q habia pasado por dios!!* penso ginny mientras entraba al tocador

--------------------*-*--------------

-Malfoy...malfoy malfoy.... si me lo hubieran contado no lo hubiera creido de ti....- dijo alguien

-Que quieres Zabini?- entono despectivo

-Tan desesperado andas Malfoy?

-D que hablas ah?-desconcertado

-o es tu nueva estrategia de venganza contra potter..? –pregunto el chico denuevo..

-Habla claro Zabini..

-Con la pequeña Weasley (haciendo énfasis en el apellido) osea.. esta fuera de tus ligas..malfoy que esta pasando.. entiendo que odies a Potter, y te felicito, quitarle a su hembra, pues.. esta bien, pero mostrarla en publico!????? –con desprecio

-Anda a molestar a otro lado Zabini ok?- dijo un tanto molesto

En eso Ginny salia del tocador q estaba muy cercano a la mesa..

-Vamos malfoy, o me vas a decir que enrealidad te interesa esa poca cosa de Weasley, los vi hace un rato besándose (hace una mueca) en el sendero.. pero jamas pense q tuvieras la osadia de mostrar a esa aki...

-(Ya draco bastante molesto) Mira lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no es problema tuyo ni de cualquiera de los demas que estan aki o en timboctu! Si que si te interesa tanto, mi interes en Ginny, quizas es porq te guste, y estes muerto de envidia que yo la consegui primero, porq bien un dia me dijiste que le tenias unas ganas enormes, siq no me vengas a reprochar nada ahora Zabini, y por cierto.. nisiquiera vale este espectáculo como bien lo dices ella es una Weasley, que mas podria hacer yo con una que darle un par de besos, siq no me rebajare mas a hablar contigo y a continuar con esta situación, - Toma su capa y sale de ahí, sin antes notar que Ginny salio corriendo delante de el, llorando..

*TU QUE LA EMBARRAS IDIOTA! MALDICIÓN! Como dije eso! Ella seguramente escucho todo, y ahora de seguro piensa q queri jugar con ella, maldición!!  Estupido malfoy, eres un estupido.. pero eres un Malfoy..*

---------------------------*-*---------------------------------

Draco estaba caminando sin rumbo adentrándose en el bosque cuando de repente ve un pequeño bulto verdoso apoyado en un arbol...

-Gin?- pregunto el

-Alejate de mi!!!!(llorando)- no te rebajes a estar cerca mio Malfoy..no quiero saber mas de ti!!!

-Pero Ginny..yo no..yo no quise...

-Yo te escuche!!! Yo lo oi!! Q mas se puede tener con una weasley mas q darle un par de besos, cierto? La idea era divertirse por un rato, pues bien lo conseguiste!!! Lo felicito Sr Malfoy..(le hace una reverencia)

-Ginny..

-Ginny Nada MALFOY! (haciendo énfasis en esa palabra)-Me heriste en lo mas profundo, yo que pense que tu podrias quererme de verdad! Que ilusa..cierto? Tenía que haber sido mas inteligente.. Pero no, tu tenias q ser tan cruel de solo jugar con mis sentimientos, no es asi?

-Quizas tengas razon es lo unico que puede hacer un Malfoy, verdad?-en tono frio denuevo

-Pues si! Yo te creia diferente, por eso me enamore de ti...pero eres igual como todos te creen un insensible que lo unico que hace es jugar con los sentimientos de las personas sin importar nadie mas que tu mismo porq eres un egoísta que solo....

Draco no la dejo terminar y la beso, lo que sentía por ella era mas fuerte que cualquier diferencia social que el sintiera o los demás, y el lo sabia muy bien solo que a veces era tan dificl dejar de ser asi....como el era...pero verla llorar era algo que Malfoy no podia resistir, y ademas por su culpa..

-WEASLEY... si no crees lo que te digo... cree lo que estas sintiendo en este minuto!!!!!– en todo desafiante levantando una ceja


	4. Esperanzas Infundadas o No

SOLO DOS PALABRAS

4to CAPITULO:    Esperanzas infundadas o no??........

-Gin... si no crees lo que te digo... cree lo que estas sintiendo en este minuto!!!!!– en tono desafiante, levantando una ceja

Ginny tenia el corazón destrozado y su mente no hacia mas q dar vueltas, lo tenia enfrente... imponente, desafiante, con esos ojos grises q te dejan temblando, pero no podía olvidar todo aquello q había salido de su boca aquella q hace unos instantes había besado, el era un Malfoy y ella una weasley y eso era lo q a el le importaba...y lo q a ella le dolia...

-Lo que sienta o deje de sentir jamás te importo, y si ....-aguantándose las lagrimas- ..y si ahora te importa..lo siento es tarde.. –dijo casi rompiendo en llanto- quizás es cierto, que mas podrías hacer con una Weasley que darle un par de besos y nada mas...-llorando se fue  y dejo a Draco q estaba helado como un hielo, como si le hubiesen clavado una estaca en el corazón, jamás se habia sentido así, era como si el mundo se le fuera encima, jamás habia sido derrotado y menos de esa forma, cada palabra de Ginny lo había dejado petrificado...como podia sentir ambas cosas, estar enamorado de ella y ser asi de despectivo con el mundo y darle tan poca importancia a la persona q amaba... Draco se sintio desesperado, como ahogado, no sabia q hacer y menos q decir.. la persona q mas le importaba en la vida, ahora estaba destruida y el estaba matándose por dentro, tenia q respirar... algo tenia q hacer... no podia perderla por una estupidez de el.....no....

Ginny en el tren de vuelta se fue sola en un vagon, no podia dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido fue mucho para un dia, no podia asimilar todo... 

*-*-*-*-*

Solo faltaban 1 dia para el baile, y Ginny había pasado los últimos 4 dias encerrada en su habitación, siempre con la mirada perdida, estaba muy triste, había evitado a Draco estos dias, y Harry estaba demasiado extraño....

Bueno Mione y Ron estaban mas que felices bueno, eran novios y su ultimo año aquí era lógico que lo disfrutaran...

Afuera estaba todo nevado... y Ginny decidió salir a dar una vuelta, por lo que fue a aquel árbol de donde se veía el lago de forma hermosa, ahí donde se solian juntar Draco y ella...  
Estaba sentada sobre una especie de manta pensando en todo y nada, mirando al horizonte cuando..

  
-Ginny ? –pregunto alguien detrás de ella

-Que haces? - dijo denuevo

Ginny no contesto

De un joven se sienta al lado de ella

-Ginny estas bien!?? He notado que estos últimos días has estado muy triste y....has estado llorando?!! Que paso!! – se acerca a ella y le seca algunas lagrimas

 -No te preocupes, no es nada Harry- respondio ella

-Como q nada, Gin, estabas llorando.. y yo q vengo a hablar contigo, lo siento, si quieres estar sola lo comprendo..-dijo el algo desilusionado y preocupado por ella..

-No importa Harry que querias decirme?

-ah ehmm bueno...yo...estem....no es el momento-algo nervioso

- Dime harry- ella se sento frente a el, tratando de parecer interesada

-ah si...ehm lo q pasa esq, bueno... nos conocemos hace mucho tiempo, y este.. te he aprendido a conocer, mas alla de la hermanita d mi mejor amigo, tu sabes, ya te has hecho toda una mujer, muy hermosa...por cierto y...- decia harry

-Harry , que quieres decir? – dijo algo confundida, ya q harry hablaba complicado y no dejaba de mover las manos

-ehmm....si mejor será q vaya al grano..pero es difícil decir este tipo de cosas ...solo esq tu me pones .....algo..nervioso..tu sabes...... la cosa esq........tumegustasGinny,ymucho y no se como expresarlo soloesunamor q me llena el alma y cada vez q te veo sonreir iluminas mi vida, y.... bueno no sabia como decírtelo por miedo a tu reaccion, se que fui un tonto, todos estos años tan ciego, y darme cuenta de lo valiosa q eres ahora....quizas sea tarde no lo se..pero solo queria q lo supieras porq ya no puedo tenerlo mas oculto..-harry respiro hondo, ya q habia dicho cada palabra a una velocidad increíble.

Ginny no podia entender bien lo q habia oido estaba como aturdida, ademas la velocidad d harry para decirlo fue impresionante..

-Harry ........la verdad no se q.....q decirte, me has dejado muy.........(encontrando la palabra exacta..) sorprendida! Q no se que decir.. la verdad..esq...no lo se

-Te entiendo..pero..solo quisiera q lo pienses, pero.....me encantaria que fueramos juntos al baile, como amigos, si es q tu quieres, o.......si lo piensas bien..comominovia?

Ginny no entendia que pasaba era mucho por hoy..... –Como tu que!????

-Como mi NOVIA- dijo harry decidido

-Sssssabes Harry no es algo que se decida asi como asi, la verdad esq no se que decirte.......

-Pero dame una respuesta porfavor... el baile es mañana...y.. quisiera saber... – dijo harry

-QUIERES UNA RESPUESTA AHORA?!!-Ginny dijo algo estresada

-Si.....- dijo algo inseguro

-MM.....mmm...Haber..pues.....esq....yo......- No alcanzo a terminar cuando...

-Vamos Gin, estamos esperando tu respuesta...vas con Potter al baile?- dijo aquella voz q podia derretir hasta el glaciar milenario...  
Ginny levanto la vista, y ahí estaba aquel chico de platinados cabellos, y esos ojos q la miraban fijo... ella no lo podia creer a pesar de todo le seguia saltando el corazon al verlo, y al sentir su voz, acaso no lo podria evitar!??????.

-Malfoy, que haces aqui!?- Pregunto Harry

-Sabes, estaba buscando a Gin (haciendo énfasis en esta palabra) y escuche su voz, y no pude evitar escuchar su conversación... contigo POTTER- Dijo Draco

-Disculpa a quien buscabas?-Harry algo sorprendido con el....."Gin"

- A GIN...Ginny como tu la llamas...- en todo de... "obvio a quien mas! idiota"

En eso Ginny despertó del trance

-Malfoy, que es lo quieres conmigo!?- en tono algo agresivo

-Necesitamos conversar, necesito decirte algo IMPORTANTE..a SOLAS- mirando a Harry

-Sabes que, estoy conversando con HARRY ahora, y pues, estabamos muy ocupados ahora.  Quizas mas tarde..o quizas cuando no tenga nada mas interesante q hacer q hablar con alguien como **Tú**- Ginny no podia creer q estaba diciendo eso, le dolia mas a ella q cualquier reaccion q provocaran en Draco.

Draco Hizo como q no escucho lo que le dijo Ginny

-Lo siento Potter pero, tienes q irte...-tomo de la capa a Harry y lo echo

-¡¡¡que haces Draco!!! ¡¡¡te dije q estaba hablando con Harry no tienes ningún derecho a tratarlo asi!! y ¡¡¡tambien te dije q no tenia nada mas q hablar contigo!!! –Ginny se levanto del piso, para irse..

Draco la sentó –PERO YO SI TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO GINNY! –Draco estaba mas bien agresivo, fuera de si, porque todo el sentimiento dentro, era mas fuerte q el...y realmente el ver a Ginny con Harry lo habia dejado algo...!!! Celoso!!  
-que quieres decirme, pense q todo estaba listo, creo q incluso te solucione un problema, el hecho de andar con una pobretona te alivia el expediente o no!?!, pues Mhmm-puso su mano en su mentón de forma m pensativa- Que diria el Sr. Lucius Malfoy si se enterara de que su HIJO anda con la pobretona de los WEASLEY ah? Que vergüenza.....dios mio!!! ves! Te hice un bien! Han pasado que....3 o 4 dias, desde q no nos hablamos por lo que no acepto que tengas que hablar conmigo porque como ya te dije no tenemos nada de qu-Draco no la dejo terminar

-Virginia! todo estos dias te he evadido y he pasado en mi cuarto! y AHORA quieras o no! me vas a escuchar. Quizas nisiquiera te importe lo que tengo que decirte, pero para mi es importante que las escuches si quiera....o menos, solo necesito decirlas...!!!!!!!!!-Draco estaba enloquecido, como furioso lleno de ira...- QUIZAS TU NO TENGAS NADA QUE HABLAR CONMIGO, PERO YO SI, Y MUCHAS COSAS. Primero..CREEEME SIENTO DEMASIADO lo que hice, y nose porq te estoy pidiendo disculpas, tienes razón no es el tipo de cosas que haria un MALFOY; peero sabes!??!!!!!! TU ME CAMBIAS! TU ME TIENES COMO LOCO WEASLEY, NOSE COMO LO HICISTE, PERO ESTAS CADA DIA MAS DENTRO D MI CABEZA, DE MI SISTEMA Y NO SE COMO SACARTE, CREEME TRATE y trate mucho tiempo y todos estos dias pense en lo imposible que era esto y la fantasia que me estaba creando en la mente era absurda, pero tu seguias ahí!!!!!!!, mucho tiempo me dio mucho miedo el que dirán, y no lo niego, siempre te vi como la pobretona weasley, pero que quieres q haga ...-hizo una pausa, respiro, y se sento..desabrochándose un poco la capa del cuello..- Mira..quizas .......-calmandose un poco, ya que Ginny no podia dejar de mirarlo con cara de sorpresividad incluso miedo..estaba totalmente impactada- Quizas no es la mejor forma de decírtelo, pero no se otra, NO SE OTRA! Nunca en mi vida, habia sentido algo parecido por nadie, y no se tampoco como reaccionar en estas situaciones, solo se que necesito decir las cosas que me pasan porque me estoy ahogando Ginny -respiro otra vez.....tratando de ordenar las ideas- como..............Cuando tu te fuiste del bosque y me dijiste eso... me quede helado. Realmente no sabia cuando me importabas hasta ese minuto que literalmente senti que el mundo se me venia encima ya que....-en ese momento Draco miro al lago y tenia los ojos semicristalinos -  ya que  ....te habia herido y pense que estarias sufriendo por mi culpa, y vino esta..sensación extaña virginia.....por primera vez me arrepenti de haber insultado a alguien o de haber dicho algo, no se si es un buen cambio, no se si lo es -Volvio a mirarla-  la verdad es que no se nada Ginny, no se que me pasa, no se si esta bien, nose si estoy loco, no se si estoy bien o mal, solo se que no quiero estar sin ti un minuto mas.... 

Ginny no reaccionaba no sabia si llorar o reir..pero aquellas palabras habian inundado cada celula de su cuerpo..

Draco miraba a Ginny para ver algun tipo de respuesta pero ahí estaba ella sentada frente a el con las manos sobre los ojos...por lo que decidio irse..

Se levanto del asiento, y paso una mano por el cabello de Ginny...

-Draco! –Dijo cuando Draco estaba al lado del arbol en dirección al castillo

-SI?

-Pasas por mi a las 7, mañana?- dijo Ginny mirándolo, con los ojos cristalinos.

Draco la miro por un segundo, miro hacia el lago... la volvio a mirar y dijo –                    

                                                              ....................... CONTINUARA

---------*******-------

HOLAP!!!!!!!!!!  
Como van?

Yo aki, estudiando y estudiando!!! Y terminando mi otro fic, Tu sonrisa en un Email

Prometo que este se va a ir moviendo cada vez mas. (**y sí este fic ya lo había publicado pero no llegó a su fin y estoy modificando un poco los capitulos y reinventando otros.**)

En fin. Estoy un poco atareada. Así que los dejo hasta aki

PERO.. si si hay un pero.. ****

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!!!!!! Y ESPERO MAS! SISISI?? PLS!**

  
**Cuidense mucho**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Co siempre d mi**

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley

Pd: Melodía de Tentación será actualizado entre hoy y mañana


	5. Cambios, Consecuencias y Sentimientos en...

**-Solo dos Palabras**

Capitulo 5 –Cambios, Consecuencias y Sentimientos en Navidad-

-Pasas por mi a las 7 afuera d mi sala común, mañana?- dijo Ginny mirándolo, con los ojos cristalinos.

Draco la miro por un segundo, miro hacia el lago... la volvió a mirar –ahí estaré...-y siguió su camino hacia el castillo.

*-*-*-*-*

Ese día había pasado tan rápido q Ginny no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaban cenando, el ambiente era bastante fuera de lo común, estaban muy alborotados, las chicas con los últimos preparativos, y Mione y Ron cada vez mas enamorados, se veían adorables...Ginny suspiraba cada vez q los veía era inevitable... por otro lado Harry no lo había visto desde la mañana quería encontrarlo para darle alguna explicación o algo...se sentía mal por el...

Mientras comían Harry entro en el gran comedor con una gran sonrisa..y se sentó al lado de Ginny

-Hey Ginny y......pensaste en lo q te dije hoy?

Ginny lo miro fijo

-Harry sabes, lo q pasa es que yo ya tenia pareja para el baile, me lo habían pedido antes, lo siento –justo en ese momento su mirada se desvió hacia cierto joven platinado que hacia su entrada al gran comedor..-Pero hubiera sido un gran honor ir contigo, tu sabes q eres muy especial para mi...gracias...

-Ah, si...entiendo...-dijo Harry apresurado..-Quien es el afortunado?

Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse –Ya lo sabrás mi querido Harry..-mientras le guiñaba un ojo

*-*-*-*-*-

Después de cenar, las chicas se fueron a su habitación estaban todas muy emocionadas ya que no podían esperar a que fuera mañana, en el dormitorio de Ginny se habían reunido Mione, Josefina, Hannah para pasar la noche conversando en una noche de chicas

-aquí están los jugos, y todo lo necesario.... Jose, trajiste las mascaras y eso?-dijo Mione

-Si claro aquí están....solo me falto un extracto aromatizante, para relajarnos, voy por el a mi habitación..-dijo Josefina

Habían juntado algunos cojines en el centro de la habitación, con entremeses, jugos, y todo tipo de artículos de belleza, donde estaban sentadas Ginny, Hannah, Mione, y al llegar también Josefina

-Ahora no falta nada-dijo Josefina al llegar

-Genial!!!! Donde conseguiste estas cosas Jóse, son geniales!-Dijo Ginny mirando unas botellitas q de ellas salía un aroma suave a lavanda muy relajante...

-Son un regalo de mi madre, estuvo paseando por Egipto y las encontró son realmente buenas para relajarse y crear un buen ambiente..

-Hannah así que por fin Neville te invito!!?-pregunto Mione

-SI!!!!!!!! Fue difícil pero lo hizo jajaja, uds saben como es el, algo...reservado..tímido..-respondió la chica mientras se ruborizaba considerablemente

-Creo q todas hemos tenido suerte este Año....osea yo con mi Ron!!!! –suspira- Hannah con Neville... que hay de ti Josefina..?-Dijo Mione

-Pues......-mientras se ponía roja- 

-No me digas que mi hermano..-dijo Ginny al ver la expresión de la chica

-SI!!!!!! Hoy me dijo si quería ser su novia!!

-Al fin!!-a coro las tres

-.....y tu cuñadita con quien vas al baile....???-pregunto Mione

-Ehm...bueno...yo... uds, .. EH lo sabrán mañana.. un chico de aquí.....-Dijo tratando de evadir...

-Vamos dinos somos tus amigas o no?

-Si es q prefiero que sea una sorpresa.........-Dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana..........Nevaba

*-*-*-*-*-*

Ya era navidad!!! Pronto abrieron los regalos. Entre ellos, había el típico sweater tejido por la mama Weasley y los de sus amigos..pero Ginny recibió uno q particularmente era extraño, llevaba un envoltorio verde con cinta platinada....era pequeño pero llamaba la atención. Lo tomo y lo desenvolvió, era una cajita verde al igual que el envoltorio, y cuando lo abrió...

-Wooooowwww!!! Gin quien te ha dado esa cosa tan bella!!-Exclamo Mione desde su lado al ver aquel regalo

En la caja había un hermoso brazalete de oro blanco, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y unos toques con rubíes, y tenia una serpiente hecha de estas esmeraldas, era increíblemente hermoso...

Ginny no podía creer lo que veía.....no podía ser para ella...tenia q ser una equivocación

Pero había una nota......la desenrollo y leyó para ella..

Virginia Weasley 

_Por tan especial Navidad_

No decía nombre ni nada, pero Ginny sabia de quien era, aquella caligrafía y esa tinta verde.. Su corazón no dejaba de latir tan rápido..no podía esperar a que fuera de noche....

Estaba todo nevado, si que casi todos los chicos y chicas salieron a jugar con la nieve...

-Vamos Gin, a que no puedes vencerme!?!!? Vamos tira algo mejor que eso!-decía Ron y George

-Así!!!!! –Ginny con toda su fuerza les lanzo unas bolas que le llegaron justo en la cabeza

-Aauuuuuch!!

-Ja!!!!!!! quien ríe ultimo!!?!! Jajaja- de pronto vio una persona cerca de aquel árbol tan familiar, encapuchado...y decidió ir para ver quien era....-Chicos....los dejo perdedoooooores jajaja-y se fue corriendo hacia aquel lugar

-Gracias....-dijo ella

El encapuchado se dio vuelta –a ti...

Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse.. y en eso la capucha del joven salió con el viento y dejo en descubierto su rostro sonriente y Ginny también sonrió, y se quedaron ahí mirándose por unos segundos...en silencio

Y el interrumpió aquel silencio- ...te gusto?

-que?

-que si te gusto el regalo?

-Si esta hermoso, muchas gracias de verdad, no era necesario

-Sabes, no recibí regalo de navidad de tu parte-dijo el acercándose 

Maldición! Como lo había olvidado!! No le compro nada a Draco!!!

-Ehm..lo siento yo..no sabia que..

-Mmm SI, puede ser....pero..yo quiero un regalo-acercándose mas

-Oh si, bueno.....mm-pensando que podía regalarle..- quizás pueda bordarte algo.. o cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade..?

-No.....tengo algo ya en mente...

-A si???

-Si....y solo quiero eso- acercándose mas aun

-Pues dime, haber que puedo hacer..

Draco se acerco bruscamente y la beso..ella respondió de efusiva forma, parecía como si fuera el ultimo beso de sus vidas, pero tierno, muy tierno...entre salvaje y desesperado pero lleno de amor...

-Esta si es Navidad!- dijo el al separarse de ella sonriendo.... con una pirada muy picara que lo hacia ver totalmente sexy

-Eso querías?-sonriendo también

-SI

Ginny se sonrojo notablemente

-Pues bien, ahora que estamos a mano, me voy...

-TE VAS? Ahora?! Porque?-dijo el alarmado

-Si, porque tengo a alistarme para el baile..

-Ah,,..pero si son las cuatro!!.....

-....y??-dijo mirándolo esperando una respuesta

-Ok.. pero irse tiene su precio.....-no termino de decirlo y la volvió a besar, pero ella no respondió

-Prefiero dejarte con las ganas..-dijo ella sonriendo

Draco estaba atónito, jamás le habían rechazado un beso y menos una pequeña así......y con esa respuesta..

-Vamos despierta, nos vemos a la noche...guarda las ganas....-dijo ella, se acerco para besarlo, pero se alejo justo cuando rozo sus labios...-Adiós- y le lanzo un beso con la mano

Ginny estaba demasiado sorprendida de lo que estaba haciendo..pero pensó q era mejor ver cuales eran las intenciones de Draco..no quería salir mas herida

-Me las pagaras Ginny!!!!-no estaba molesto, sino sorprendido de la forma que esta niña lo manejaba a su antojo... era frustrante, un Malfoy sometido a una pelirroja!??!, por Dios!

*-*-*-*-*

Eran diez para las 7-todos en la sala común estaban muy inquietos, todas terminando de arreglarse, las parejas aguardando abajo, las q eran de Gryffindor.  
Ginny, Mione y Josefina aun estaban arriba terminando de arreglarse, Josefina llevaba una hermosa túnica de color fucsia.. con unos bordados, el cabello algo alborotado, mas de lo normal; Mione, vestía una túnica verde hermosa, y Ginny una túnica que iba en degrade rojo, vaporosa muy hermosa Mione y Josefina se la habían regalado en navidad

-Te ves hermosa Ginny...!!!!-dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo

-Gracias, Uds. también..!!!!........cuñaditas!! jajajaja

-jajajajajajaj!-ambas se sonrojaron

-Oh!! Mira la hora q es ya son las 7!!!!!!- dijo Josefina- quede con George a las 10 para las 7.......!!

-Vamos, no le hará mal esperar....te hizo esperar mucho.....- le dijo Mione, terminando de poner una orquilla en su peinado

-Ya listo, vamos!, Ginny vienes?-Pregunto la joven de fucsia túnica

-En un segundo, bajen con mis hermanitos, disfruten, nos vemos en el baile.. jaja

-Gin, tanto misterio..el chico con que vas.....queremos verlo pronto!-dijo Mione saliendo de la habitación

"_Ya eran las 7......Draco debe estar en la puerta..todo el mundo lo vera.. y...no esto no puede ser..vamos Ginny! Este mundo no es de cobardes y si el puede estar parado solo ahí afuera de la sala común tu tienes, no, NO, tu debes de ir a tomarlo del brazo y entrar como la pareja mas linda del baile"_

Ginny se miro al espejo por ultima vez, realmente se veía muy linda, iba saliendo de la habitación, cuando recordó. Se dirigió a su velador, y de la cajita verde saco aquel despampanante brazalete, ahora si estaba completa!!  
Lucia hermoso con su vestido, ese verdoso y rojo, le parecía una indirecta......"_Gryffindor & Sliytherin... vamos Ginny deja de pensar tonteras, quizás solo le pareció lindo así, Draco jamás se fijaría en esos detalles!"_

Bajo la escalera hasta llegar a la sala común, ahí estaba Harry sentado en el sofá y quedo embobado cuando vio a Ginny tan hermosa, pero ella no le hizo caso y salió por la puerta y no vio a Draco..... Eran las 7:20......."_que extraño"_ salió un poco mas, y en las escaleras vio a un joven sentado de cabellos platinados completamente engominado..

-Sr. Malfoy?-dijo Gin de pie detrás de el joven sentado

Éste se puso de pie de inmediato, estirando su túnica, verde oscuro con costuras verde escarlata, y plateados, muy elegante, a decir verdad se veía muy guapo, "_si no fuera por ese pelo engominado"_ pensó Ginny...

-Srta. We.......sley.....-No podía creer que Ginny se viera tan linda para el- Ginny, te ves....

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo, sabia cuanto le costaba a Draco decir las cosas, y esta noche no quería forzar nada..

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, y le extendió el brazo, a lo cual Ginny sorprendida,  lo acepto, estaban en publico, y todos los miraban al pasar atónitos.....

-Esto es ...........-

-Raro, lose....pero me siento bien...no se tu, no quiero que te sientas incomodo..-dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo para reconfortar a Draco

-No..osea, si, no pasa nada.., yo sabia que esto seria así, y .....bueno...el que tu estés aquí...conmigo..me alivia..

Ginny estaba completamente sonrojada...no sabia que hacer. Pero justo en ese momento terminaron de bajar la escalera Principal y estaban apunto de entrar al Gran comedor... estaba todo muy lindo, magnificas decoraciones, era todo muy increíble, muy propicio

Ginny de pronto paro en seco, miro a Draco inquisitivamente....y sin decir palabra con la mirada lo decía todo....

-...Aunque lo dudes, y no te culpo, estoy seguro de hacer esto, y quiero que tu también lo estés-Draco estaba sorprendido por la facilidad de decir esas palabras, el sabia muy bien q no era bueno expresando cosas..

Así mismo Ginny lo miro sorprendida pero su rostro tenia la mirada perdida en aquellos ojos grises, tan fríos que usualmente los notaba y ahora a pesar de su color, se sentían tan cálidos, tan tiernos, q no sabía como se resistió para besarlo..

-Claro que estoy segura, ahora mas que nunca......-dijo finalmente con una sonrisa

Ambos decididos entraron al Gran Comedor que estaba lleno de gente, la música era agradable....Al igual que antes las miradas eran de sorpresa.

Draco se acerco a Ginny y le dijo

-Quieres Bailar, o sentarte...

-Bailemos....te parece?

-Si claro lo que tu quieras-

Se dirigieron al centro de la pista, y tocaban una canción Muggle, de un tal Luis Fonsi..."Me lo dijo el Silencio"

-Amo esa canción.....-dijo Ginny

-Cual?-dijo el extrañado, mientras la tomaba de la cintura disimuladamente

-Me lo dijo el silencio- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba del cuello

_/Con la noche de testigo_

_Y una estrella sin nombrar_

_Me quede pensando en ti_

_Una vez mas_

_Y así_

_Descubrí un sentimiento_

_Aprendí a respetar la soledad/_

-He pensado en que tengo que decirte algunas cosas..Gin-le dijo Draco

_/Yo ni cuenta me di pero me enamore_

_Me lo dijo el silencio_

_En tu voz trajo el mar_

_Para hacerme soñar por primera vez_

_Por que apenas te vi con el alma te ame_

_Me lo dijo el silencio_

_No existen palabras _

_Cuando habla el corazón/_

-Si?

-Si pues..... no es simple de decir..-decía mientras miraba aquellos ojos marrones q lo miraban fijamente...

_/Ahora duermes en mi abrazo_

_No te quiero despertar_

_Yo me quemo al fuego lento_

_En este amor_

_Por ti_

_Y valoro este momento_

_Por que aprendo a respetar la soledad/_

-Que pasa..............Draco?

-Ah, si....es que......bueno........quizás partimos mal........nisiquiera se cuando partimos, y esto me tiene loco –desabrocho un boto de su túnica como si lo estuviese ahogando- Quiero que volvamos a empezar..o a empezar...a quien engaño no soy bueno haciendo esto-dijo frustrado

_/Yo ni cuenta me di pero me enamore_

_Me lo dijo el silencio_

_En tu voz trajo el mar_

_Para hacerme soñar por primera vez_

_Por que apenas te vi con el alma te ame_

_Me lo dijo el silencio_

_No existen palabras _

_Cuando habla el corazón/_

-Si lo eres.. solo sigue..que quieres decir........?-dijo Ginny cada vez mas interesada en lo que el rubio chico quería decirle

-Mira lo que hago por ti Ginny, quizás yo no sea bueno expresando cosas,  por que no se decirlas, nunca aprendí, y tampoco puedo hacerlo de la noche a la mañana. Pero yo digo las cosas con actos, estoy parado aquí tratando de bailar, abrazándote y conteniéndome para no besarte, por que MALDICIÓN estas tan hermosa y nisiquiera pude decírtelo antes...

_/Pude escuchar el mas puro sonido_

_De mi pecho_

_Con un solo latido_

_Que llaman amor../_

-Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, se que no estuvo bien mi forma de actuar antes... pero lo que dije fue verdad- termino Draco como si hubiera salido de la mayor prueba de su vida

-Que cosa?

Draco estaba apunto de decirlo cuando, siente que dos personas se acercan por detrás de el....

-QUE INTENTAS CON MI HERMANA MALFOY?!!!!!!!!!!!!- exclamó molesto Ron

-Vamos cálmate Weasley-dijo tranquilo Draco

-Ron, el es mi -----no dejaron terminar a Ginny

-Menos mal que llegamos si no este hubiera intentado algo contigo.....vamos saca tus manos de encima d ella Malfoy!-dijo Harry tan molesto como Ron

-Vamos Potter, Weasley, no hagamos un show ok?,por que no van con sus parejas, bailan un rato, y se van a molestar a otro lado......acaso la sangr...Hermione no te esta buscando??????- dijo Draco

-Y DEJARTE AQUÍ CON MI HER-paro en seco al darse cuenta, el...Hermione...-CON MI HERMANA¡????

En eso Ginny se soltó de Malfoy y se dirigió a estos dos muchachos.......

-Draco es mi pareja de Baile!!!!!! Que no entienden, el no ha tratado de hacer nada! Así que se pueden ir por favor!

-EL NO PUEDE QUERER NADA BUENO CONTIGO; DE SEGURO SOLO TE ESTA USANDO!! DESPIERTA GINNY..-dijo ron aun mas molesto

-Porque no podría querer nada bueno conmigo? No seas estúpido, estas siendo = que como tu crees que el es, pero no!

-Mira Weasley- dijo acercándose a la pelirroja – Yo no voy a hacerle nada a tu hermana, y si le hiciera algo tu hermana tiene edad suficiente para defenderse, o para gritar si necesita ayuda, hasta q no escuches eso, anda a ocuparte de Granger ok?

-PERO! PERO TU NO QUIERES A MI HERMANA PARA QUE LA INVITASTE!

-Eso no te incumbe y si lo llego a discutir con alguien va a ser con Gin, no contigo, me escuchaste Weasley?-ya algo mas alterado

-TU LO VAS A DISCUTIR CON MI PUÑO, ASQUEROSO MALFOY- Ron enfurecido le pega en pleno labio a Draco y este queda sangrando.. y así empiezan a pelear...Mientras Harry trataba de contener a Ron pero es imposible

-RON BASTA DEJALO TRANQUILO! ES MI PROBLEMA SI LO QUIERO O SI EL ME QUIERE O NO ME QUIERE DEJAME HACERLO SOLA, Y VETE DE AQUÍ!

Tomo a Draco de la mano y lo llevo a los jardines

-Dios MIO! Que te ha hecho ese cavernícola de mi hermano, lo siento muchísimo, no pensé que fuese a reaccionar así, enserio, lo siento much...-Draco le puso un dedo sobre sus labios..

-Esto......aauch!!-le dolía demasiado el labio roto- esto me sirvió para darme cuenta que tu hermano tiene razón, no vale la pena que estés conmigo si yo no soy capaz de decir lo que en realidad siento.... he estado en eso toda la noche y aun no lo logro

-Draco da lo mismo......yo se ....

-NO! No da lo mismo, no me sirve que sepas, quiero decírtelo......Ginny...-la tomo de su rostro......-Ginny yo te amo!!

Ginny no podía creer lo que oía, era sincero, había soportado aquella paliza de Ron y aun así quería seguir arriesgándose... 

-Yo...............yo también te amo Draco....- al decir esto, Draco se acerco para besarla...rozaron sus labios se dieron un tierno beso..

-AAAAUCH.....-Draco Frunció en ceño en signo de verdadero dolor...

-Oh lo siento!!-dijo Ginny, sacando un pañuelo de su bolsa y apretándolo contra el labio de Draco para parar la sangre..

-No tan fuerte!-dijo Draco

-Vamos no seas una niña!, aguanta

Draco sonrió- Ginny......?

-Quep?

-Quieres ser mi .....

-Tu que?

-Mi...Novia?

-Si!

Ginny sonrió y Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba el cabello... y se unieron de nuevo en un dulce y tierno beso mas apasionado, sin importar el dolor que sentia Draco.....

-Me podría acostumbrar a decir estas cosas, si obtengo tan buena recompensa..-dijo Draco sonriéndole a su chica..

-Pues ponlo en practica......-sonriéndole, y desordenándole aquel pelo engominado- Me gusta mas así.....desordenado...

-Lo que he hecho por ti, no me va a importar cambiar de peinado..-Draco la abrazo

**********---------**********

Holaaaaap!! 

Me he demorado lo siento! Pero ahora estoy escribiendo el Cap 5 de Melodía de Tentación y tengo que salir a un ensayo de coro. Así q las dejo así por el momento!! Prometo actualizar esta semana!!!

DEJEN REVIEW!! Opinen lo que sea 

Ojalá les haya gustado!!

**_En fin..._**

**_Cuídense mucho!!_**

**_Besos y abrazos_**

**_Co siempre_**

****

**_D mi_**

****

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley!

PD: Hoy o Mañana Cap 5 de Melodía de Tentación 

**PD2:Prometo pensar lo de la continuación de Tu sonrisa en un E-mail. Toy en eso..**


	6. Things I'll Never Say

**-Solo Dos Palabras**

****

Capitulo 6 -Things I'll Never Say-

Harry's PoV

He me aquí acostado en mi cama..mirando el techo de mi habitación..es que la frustración, rabia y pena no me dejan actuar, bien, lo único que me reconforta, es que hoy estudiare..con ella.. Pareciera que son siglos que no la veo... con tanto estudio para los exámenes finales no nos hemos topado...bueno y ademas....que........esta con......el.....

¡Aun no puedo creerlo!!!!!!!!!!..ya van 3 días que ellos se muestran en publico como novios..

Ginny parece estar feliz..pero..pero...ese Malfoy no es para ella...no la va a hacer feliz...no tanto..como........ como yo la haría..

Tan solo mirarlos en los pasillos..tomados de la mano..o cuando en los jardines, al mirar por mi ventana, se les ve abrazados..me hierve la sangre, quizás son celos..Mione dice q lo son....pero.. maldición lo son! Amo a esa pelirroja con toda mi alma!!!!!!!!!!!, y tan tarde me di cuenta, cuando se la llevaron de mi.... Tanto tiempo estuvo allí, a mi lado..y yo el estúpido, ¡!!!!como con vendas en los ojos.

Me decidí a bajar a desayunar, al ver que todas las camas de mis compañeros estaban vacías, y bueno es que era mejor comenzar temprano el día, para poder estudiar mejor... Ron debería estar con Hermione.. Me puse mi capa, y baje..

Llegue al Gran Comedor, y ahí estaba ella..sentada al lado de su hermano y Hermione..seria mejor acercarme...parecía que hablan algo serio...

- Ginny........- Decía el pelirrojo

- Quiero que entiendas, que esto ha sido muy difícil para mi- continuó

- Para mi lo mas importante es que tu seas feliz, y que estés bien..- continuo con cierta dificultad

-  Vamos Ron a que quieres llegar –dijo Ginny impaciente

- Mira, Gin, lo que Ron quiere decirte es que------Empezó Mione pero Ron no la dejo terminar

- QUE MATARE A ESE MALFOY SI TE LLEGA A HACER DAÑO!-dijo algo exaltado..

- RON!-dijo Hermione Reprochándole a su novio

- Ok, no era eso....pero igual lo haré si llega a pasar.... lo que quería decirte, era que, Aceptoloquetienesconmalfoy....-Dijo rápidamente Ron

- ENSERIO!???????????-dijo emocionada la pequeña pelirroja, que aquel día estaba vestida con su túnica, y con trencitas en el pelo, que abajo terminaban en unos dulces  rizos, color fuego.....

- SI....si..si.....-no alcanzo a decir esto, y Ginny lo tapo a abrazos y besos

- Muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias a ambos!!!!!

- Porque a ambos?!-dijo ron extrañado

- Porque se que Mione tuvo algo que ver aquí......pero se que tu tuviste la idea...-dijo esto cerrándole un ojo a Mione que reía pícaramente....

- Hola chicos, interrumpo??-dije yo

- No!!!!!! Para nada, de hecho llegas justo para celebrar—dijo ron tratando de no parecer irónico

- Genial!-me senté- y que celebramos?

- Que Ron acepto lo mío con Draco!!!!-dijo Ginny emocionada que no paraba de sonreír..

Quede algo en Shock... Ron había aceptado aquello? Ya no había posibilidad existente...esto era mi  fin.... nada podría tener con Ginny que por cierto se veía hermosa esas trenzas que caían en sus hombros, y algunas mechas rebeldes que caían sobre sus ojos, mejillas y nariz hacían resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules  y sus linda pecas!......POTTER despierta, ella nunca será tuya, no seas masoquista hombre!! Pero es q es tan bella, que no se que decir..

- Así?-solo eso pude decir..me sentía realmente como si me hubieran echado el Petrificus Totalus...(N/a nose co se escribe pero entienden la idea..)

- Si........- me miro Ron con mas cara de...."no me quedaba otra"

- Me alegro por ti Gin!!!!-fingí y la abrace muy fuerte.....podría ser la ultima, de hecho la abrace como la ultima vez, la apreté contra mi, y sentí su olor, tan.....Ginny, a Fresas, mezclado con una esencia muy de ella....no la quería soltar, quería que esto durara para siempre, no podía resignarme a perderla por un estúpido que se dio cuenta antes que yo, que ella valía tanto.. 

- Potter........Buenos Días....- Sentí una voz masculina detrás de nosotros, que no podía ser otra mas que de...

- Draco!!!!!-salto Ginny a abrazarlo, cuando me soltó..me sentí caer..pero para mi suerte estaba sentado..era mucho para mi ver como Malfoy la Abrazaba por la cintura..

- Buenos días..Weas......RON! y .....Hermione 

- Hola Malfoy...-dijo Ron entre dientes

- Quedamos que me llamarías Draco....-Dijo el maldito platinado

- Si, claro...

- Les importa si me rapto a esta pequeña, por un rato?-dijo alegre, abrazando a Ginny por la cintura.. *MALDITO!*

- Bueno...estem..-ron miro a Malfoy en desaprobación..pero sintió un  codazo de su novia

- AUUUUUUCH!...o sea...no, no importa.. Malf...Draco- dijo definitivamente

- Oka, gracias hermanito, te adoro eres el mejor!!!!-dijo Ginny-Chao chicos, nos vemos después..

- Ok....-dijo Ron...

- Diviértanse!!! –dijo animada, Hermione

- Hey Ginny-me decidí a hablar..

- SI harry?-pregunto ella con el slytherin detrás q no tenia el semblante algo frío..

- Pues, acuérdate, después nos encontramos en la biblioteca para ayudarte a estudiar Pociones..recuerdas?

- Ah....Harry veras....pues, como Draco ha sido mi asesor en esa asignatura, pensé que seria mejor estudiar con el, además tengo un trabajo enorme, que el me ayudara a hacer...

- Ok...................ok....no te preocupes...-sus palabras cayeron en lo profundo de mi corazón..otra vez deslazado.. esto tenia q acabar ya!

- Si, bueno...Chaup......ah Hermione, recuerda lo q tu sabes, donde sabes..y eso....y avísale a la Jose también!!

- Si...-Hermione la miro mientras se iba con cara asustada...como si hubiera olvidado algo..pero no me importaba, ya todo había acabado....

Terminamos de desayunar, y ellos se dirigieron a  nuestra sala común..era domingo... pensé en ir a la biblioteca a buscar un libro, y ponerme a estudiar para sacar esas imágenes de ellos de mi mente....

----------------*-*------------------------

Llevaba cerca de una hora tratando de concentrarme pero..era imposible, al ver las paginas de aquel libro, las letras parecían borrarse, y volvía a verlos..era una MALDICIÓN!!!!!!! Aquel Malfoy, me arruino la existencia..Nisiquiera podría ayudarla a estudiar......"ya que Draco la ha ayudado--" o sea.......quien cambia a el niño de vivió por un futuro mortífago, de una familia, desagradable, altiva,  q se cree superior..y que ayuda al señor tenebroso...No HAY VUELTA!!!!! Me di contra el libro en la cabeza

Poco importaba la familia, o a cuantos hayas sobrevivido, Malfoy le había dicho antes, MALDITA LA HORA!!

Solo ..........tengo que estar a asolas con ella, para que se de cuenta quien vale...es mi ultima oportunidad.....no hay mas que hacer......no me daré por vencido hasta que intente lo ultimo

-------------------*-*-----------------------------------------------------

No la vi en toda la tarde............quizás donde se metió con Malfoy..estaba jugando la diaria partida de Ajedrez con Ron cuando, entro por el cuadro de la Sra. Gorda.....ahí estaba, tan hermosa como en la mañana, pero ya sin sus trencitas que la hacían ver tan infantil....tenia su pelito algo ondeado, quizás le habrá quedado marcado no se.. Se desabrocho la capa, y se dejo caer el sillón junto a mi......

- Ginny, como estuvo el paseo?-Pregunto Ron algo irónico

- Muy bien, he terminado todo mi trabajo, y ya he estudiado casi todo, me lo ha explicado con tanta facilidad mi Drakin que lo he entendido todo muy claro, y rápido..es que tiene una facilidad!.......-dijo suspirando

- A que bien....-Dijo Ron, tratando de parecer natural..-Y dinos Gin, q le pico a Malfoy para ir a la Mesa Gryffindor!???

- Ah.....cosas..de el.........tonteras...pero ya esta todo bien, Bueno, voy a la biblioteca a dejar unos libros, y luego me voy a acostar..

Ginny iba saliendo..y vi mi oportunidad

- Hey Gin! Te acompaño..no es bueno que andes sola

- Gracias Harry!

- Terminamos después Ron, nos vemos..-salimos rápidamente...

- Gracias Harry, has sido muy amable, pero no hacia falta......aunque hace ya un tiempo q no hablamos, que es de tu vida, amigo?-pregunto ella con suspicacia

- Pues.................-no tenia idea que decir..-Ahí normal, estudiando.....tu sabes..

- Ah, si, pero no me refiero a eso....me refiero a la vida privada del Sr. Potter..alguna chica por ahí??????? De casualidad alguna Ravenclaw?????-me dijo aquella hermosa pelirroja en un tono mas bien picara, caminando de frente  a mí, como jugando.....

- La verdad....es que la vida del Sr. Potter, no es tan emocionante..........-Ella puso cara, de.......desilusión-Pero, si, hay una chica en mis pensamientos..-Dije hábilmente

- SI!????????????, que bien! Quien es !?! casa, edad?! Nombre?! Es de Quidditch lo sabia!!

- Calma, no te aceleres..es una Gryffindor...va en 5to....pero no te diré el nombre

- Woooow!! O sea, es de mi curso!?! La conozco!?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Si

- Vamos Harry, estamos en confianza, solo dímelo, somos amigos o no!?!!- me dijo poniéndome cara de cachorrito inocente, pero como quiere q le diga......."eres tu el amor de mi vida, Gin, te amo con todo mi corazón", es absurdo! Vamos Harry!

- Si, pero..aun no estoy seguro............................

- De que te guste!?!

- No, de eso estoy completamente seguro, la amo.......

- Harry!?!!!!! Eso es genial, y ella lo sabe!?!

- No lo se.....espero q si.....pero creo q no

- MMM,, pero si es de mi curso yo podría ayudarte?!

Me quede pensando en sus palabras. Es Cierto, nadie mejor q ella podría ayudarme, así q pensé en un plan rápido..total, estábamos en un pasillo solitario..y..a unos pasos mas adelante había un aula de debería estar vacía..es mi oportunidad!!!

- SI, pues, tienes razón..mm vamos a aquella aula y te explico, que aquí podrían estar espiando........vamos?

- SI, claro, entiendo, espías de Harry Potter, mañana el titular....."Harry Potter y su amada Secreta, descúbrelo aquí!!!"-al oírla, me pareció muy divertida, aun conservaba ese encanto infantil que tanto me gustaba

- No seas ridícula, mi niña...entra!

- Disculpe la osadía, Sr. Potter...

- Disculpada Weasley....

- Ya cuéntame, quien es!??

- .....Pues es una hermosa muy hermosa, muchacha, lamentablemente me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que sentía por ella, y ahora me la están peleando......si no me la quitaron ya.......-dije algo nostálgico

- Como puede ser eso!?!!!! QUIEN LE GANA A HARRY POTTER; eso es absurdo!?!, Cualquier Gryffindor, quiere andar contigo, mas si es de mi curso, no seas tonto, nadie se compara contigo Harry, arriba el animo, nunca algo esta perdido..solo tienes q saber luchar por ello, si de verdad la amas, estas por buen camino, claro que mal estuvo q te diera cuenta tarde, eso siempre termina hiriendo a las personas,  y como bien dices, puede haber sido lo que la hayan lanzado a brazos de otro..

- Tienes razón-era tan cierto lo que ella decía.....y ni se imaginaba que hablaba de ella.........por tanto, ....o sea.....es ahora o nunca Potter, ahora o nunca......-mm m, pero parece q ella ama al otro

- Como estas tan seguro, quizás ella solo anda con el, por despecho, o porque creyó que tu jamás te fijarías en ella, o por tratarte de olvidar......

- Puede ser......-*SII! Quizás, ella hizo eso.....quizás si es eso!!*- tu crees q alguien haría eso?, o sea tu lo harías?

- No lo se.....yo creo q podría ser........

Esta todo dicho....será que en realidad ella lo hizo por despecho, y por ello anda con Malfoy, o sea, es mi peor enemigo....

- Pero como es, quien ella, si no me dices no podré ayudarte..-dijo ella inquisidoramente

Es hora de decírselo, pensé..no hay vuelta atrás, si no me la jugué antes, no hay tiempo q perder..

- Es hermosa, como te dije, tiene un rostro hermoso.....in aire, infantil que la hace muy especial..tiene las mejillas rodeadas de pecas...unos ojos azules profundos.... no es muy alta, pero delgada, tan tierna, y aquel pelo rojo fuego, que hace encender lo mas profundo de mi alma.......- Al terminar de hablar ella quedo muda, incluso se sonrojo, y fue ahí donde me atreví 

Me acerque lentamente para besarla pero ella se echo para atrás.......

- Harry........

- No, Ginny, lo siento muchísimo......-*IDIOTA IMBECIL COMO HACES ESO!*

- Harry, enserio, disculpa, pero lo que yo siento por DRACO, es verdadero, yo lo amo....a ti te quiero demasiado, pero como amigo , casi como hermano, es cierto, quizás muchos años estuve muerta por ti, pero eso a paso, entendí que nuestra relación no puede ser mas q de amistad, entiéndeme por favor...-empezaban a correr lagrimas por sus mejillas...así que rápidamente las seque con mi mano..- Me halagas Harry, enserio, es un Honor, y por eso te digo, q hay miles que estarían locas por ti, de hecho lo están, tu vales mucho, pero yo estoy enamorada de Draco, de verdad lo amo......

- Ginny, te entiendo, no se que me paso......es obvio q lo amas, y que eres feliz con el soy un idiota.......

No termine de decir eso y ella me abrazo..fue tan dulce........tan tierno..........me sentía en las nubes......

- Harry nunca olvides que te quiero mucho, y cuentas conmigo...por que somos amigos, ok?

- Si, amigos, tu también conmigo, podrás contar siempre........

- Lose..lose... ahora mejor me voy, aun tengo q ir a la biblio------- ella no alcanzo a terminar ni a terminar de abrazarme cuando......

- Enternecedora escena POTTER........- se vio una imagen desde la puerta.......

- Amor!!-grito Ginny y me soltó de golpe....- No pienses mal, esto..no es nada---

- Que podría pensar mal, Ginny, haber.. tu y harry..en una aula vacía...... a oscuras.....abrazados..PORFAVOR QUR SE PUEDE PENSAR MAL!-dijo irónicamente

- Y A TI POTTER, No te han enseñado a respetar territorio ajeno!??????? O aun no te das por vencido?-siguió con la ironía

- Mira, Malfoy, no estábamos haciendo nada mas q conversar, y aquí yo estoy demás, me disculpan....- me pare para irme, y no alcance a llegar a la puerta, y Malfoy me detuvo.....-

- Mira Potter, no se que estabas haciendo con Ginny, y omítanse los detalles, q no quiero oírlos. Pero te advierto...van dos, No desafíes a un Malfoy, q no sabes con quien te metes, escuchaste bien....POTTER??-dijo Draco muy enojado

- No necesito de tus amenazas Malfoy, ahórratelas, y daselas a otro que te tema, por que yo no, si que cuando quieras te rompo la cara.......ahora con su permiso........-dije algo envalentonado

- Arranca niñita....que tus padres no te criaron como un hombre?, verdad q nisiquiera te criaron....

- Por lo menos no me criaron como a una serpiente venenosa que lo único q sabe es hacer daño a la gente, para sentirse feliz......

- Mira Potter, no tengo tiempo para perder con alguien como tu, sigan en sus.........cosas..........adiós

Malfoy, salió de la habitación , pero Ginny salió detrás de el

No oí mas y me marche a mi habitación..la frustración, y todo lo ocurrido me dejo agotado y nisiquiera pude oír a ron que me preguntaba cosas al entrar a la sala común...........me tendí en mi cama,  y me dormí enseguida......................

****-*-*-*-*-*-*----------*******

Holaaap!!!!

Ojalá les haya gustado, espero sus reviews!! Pls háganme feliz apretando aquel botoncito, a que pueden pls? Si si si?????? GRX!!

                   ..se viene el séptimo capitulo.........-"Solo a mi lado quiero q estés" - Draco's PoV

...sugerencias, felicitaciones, criticas........de todo, se acepta...

                     **..en el 7mo se viene el ataque de celos tan esperado............**

**AHORA RESPONDO LOS REVIEWS!!! =)**

Arwen-Chan: Gracias por tu review! Enserio Ron siempre es un poco terco..ok mas que un poco, pero el es así hay q kererlo a mi cuñao..es tan Ron jajaja. En fin, grx por siempre leer mis fics, enserio! Incluso este...

**Luciana: **Grx por tu review!! Si bueno este fic es re dulce por que, bueno lo escribí hace mil años, y fue el primero, y es algo romanticón..bueno mas q los otros, jaja grx besos y nos leemos pronto!

**Lipi_Weasley:** Tu y tu roncito!! Mira que hiciste de las tuyas en la despedida de Tu sonrisa en un E-mail, el pobre Ron quedo rojo de vergüenza mi cuñao se las trae! Pero cuidaado jajaja. El jamás cambiará será tan terco como siempre! Es su escencia. Besos!! Grx por el review!****

Wapka: Muchas gracias por tu siempre fiel review en todas mis historias! Me hacen muy feliz, enserio. Por ahora el que estará celoso no es Harry, pero lee el 7mo cap!! Se viene bueno! Ajajja. Y en fin, espero que te guste aun....y las escenitas románticas..pronto, calma...

**Pameli-Ta: **Como voy a estar aburrida?! Que dices chica!? Me hacen feliz tus reviewS! Y sorry pero no he tenido ni un segundo para leer tu historia pero prometo que apenas tenga un segundo me verás en tus reviews? Oka? Lo prometo!! Así que paciencia pls! Grx por too, y nos leemos prontito okap?? Muaks!

**En fin.....cuídense mucho!!**

**Besos y abrazos, co siempre pos! ****De mi!!**

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley

Pd: Melodía de Tentación, pronta actualización..por mientras lean el cap 5!!!!!!!!

PD2: La despedida de Tu sonrisa en un E-mail! Cap 15!!!!!!!!!! BODA! 

Solo un clic!!


	7. Solo a mi lado quiero que estés

**-Solo Dos Palabras**

Capitulo 7 -Solo a mi lado quiero q estés-

**_Draco's PoV_**__

Mirate Draco...quien lo hubiera dicho.....mirandote al espejo, y arreglandote para tu novia........Idiota!!!!!!! jajajajaja, mirate, patético..solo recordar su nombre te pone baboso......quiien lo lo diria...MALFOY! Es esa pelirroja te ...............te conquisto...pero.........jajajajajaja y este look, te queda bien....mm te ves bien draco....increíble... tan irresistible que estas y tu comprometido, por DIOS!

Tres dias...........ya van 3 dias..... no ha sido tan difícil, osea aparte de lucirme con semejante señorita por los pasillos de Howgarts.....me hace mejor fama..si.. tamos biien..Draco se acerca al espejo y se mira tratando de ensayar una mirada sexy, despeinándose Mira esa mirada, hombre, q mas puede pedir?! Lo tengo todo, ella es la afortunada, no yo..Sonrie y se envuelve la toalla de la cintura para abajo...y sacude la cabeza ya, sal del baño se te esta yendo el vapor a la cabeza..

Es hora de Bajar a desayunar, mi 3er dia de novio, tiene q ser especial..no puedo caer en la rutina..osea.. seria frustrante..hay q hacer una entrada triunfal.....al gran comedor..

Estaba pensando en ello cuando salgo de mi habitación y me encuentro con esos dos ridículos y patéticos guardaespaldas

-Draco te estabamos esperando para bajar- dijo uno con su particular voz.....

Si queria hacer una buena entrada, no podria entrar con ese par.....de........mejor me omito siquiera de pensarlo

-Pues bajen, hagan de su vida otra cosa mas q la sombra de la mia- dije sin pensar

El par de idiotas sorprendido me miro atonitos, pero terminaron por largarse de la sala comun...pero mi suplicio aun no terminaba cuando escucho una estupida voz detrás de mi

-DRACO MALFOY!!!!

-Te debe haber costado dias conseguir decirlo de corrido..

-Vamos Draco, que te traes – Me dijo la estupida de Pansy abrazandome por el cuello

-Sabes, ya me bañe..y por favor, toma distancia, q necesito respirar, aire q no este contaminado contigo

-Por Dios tu siempre tan graciosin Malfoy

-Ya, dime de una vez que estupidez quieres ahora q no tengo tiempo para perder

-Es simple. Solo queria saber si...mañana podriamos..nose, tu sabes, ir a estudiar juntos?

-Estas seguro q estas despierta Parkinson?

-No preguntes tonteras, porq?

-Porque estas soñando si piensas q pasare una tarde contigo, y menos estudiando!- ahora si me disculpas no tengo nada mas q hacer conversando contigo

-Draco!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Que!?!- dije ya sin paciencia

-Desde que estas con esa pobretona estas mas desagradable!

Hasta ahí aguante, no pude mas y tome a Pansy por el cuello y la acorrale contra la pared

-No se te ocurra volver a referirte a mi NOVIA de esa forma, me escuchaste?

-Ay Draco...me encanta tu lado salvaje.........-me miro con su cara estupida

La removi un poco

-No estoy para juegos!!!!!!! Me entendiste?!-la mire serio

-Claro Draco, como tu digas- siempre tiene q poner esa cara!??????? Enserio aburre!

-Ahora, largate de mi vista! – le dije y la mire fulminante

Me aburre esa estupida, tan patética como los otros dos karmas de mi existencia, que no es suficiente ser un Malfoy para ademas tener q soportar esas escorias?!!!!!!!!!! Larvas q no saben existir sin alguien q les de rumbo.......patéticos

En fin, por fin podre ir a desayunar.........baje las escaleras, y ya en el umbral del Gran Comedor, mi Gran entrada estaba hecha.., mire a la mesa Gryffindor, pero para mi sorpresa, la pelirroja luz de mi vida, no estaba mirando! Estaba mas bien concentrada en algun tipo de conversación con esa sangre--------Hermione y su Hermano.. que es mas importante q ver a su novio!?!!!!!!!

Frustrado me sente enojado,  en la mesa, no probé nada, no tenia hambre, solo miraba aquella mesa, fijamente, queria tratar de saber que era lo que acontecia, para que haya pasado por alto mi gran aparicion!

Estaba concentrada viéndola, tan bella q estaba con aquellas trenzas q de alguna forma extraña q no me pondre a pensar, terminaban como en un tipo de rizado, que hacian resaltar aquel color característico.. su hermosos ojos Azules........Malfoy despierta! Si, ok....... pero esq tienes q admitir malfoy, que tienes a la novia mas hermosa de este lugar, quien mas que ella........

Y AHORA que!? Parece una niña saltando de esa forma sobre su hermano, que ocurre!?????????

LO QUE ME FALTABA; POTTER SENTÁNDOSE AL LADO DE ELLA Y PARTICIPANDO DE SU CONVERSACIÓN!???????

CALMA CALMA MALFOY:..............respira...un dos..........respira..........

Porque Ginny no para de sonreir, ese idiota llega y ella alegre por la vida?! Ni al verme a mi me dedica esa sonrisa!!!

ESTO ES SUFICIENTE!!!!!!!!!! ESE POTTER ABRAZANDO ASI A MIIIIIIIIIII NOVIA, ESTO SE SALIO DE CUALQUIER ORDEN LÓGICO!!!!!

Me pare muy rapido, y lleno de una sensación muy extraña me dirigí aquella mesa, sin importar las tontas miradas de todos.. 

-Potter........Buenos Dias....- Me decidi a decir en un tono no muy amistoso

-Draco!!!!!- Dijo saltando ella, dejando de abrazar a ese idiota

Si que apenas la vi, le di su respectivo beso, y la abrace por la cintura, enfrente de Potter, que se ha creido, que puede tocar a Ginny asi como asi?! Que libertad piensa que tiene ese huérfano, por Dios!

-Buenos dias..Weas......RON! y .....Hermione – me apresure a decir, sabemos q no tengo buenas relaciones con Ron, y esto seria el 4 encuentro con el, contando mi labio roto del baile q ya curo, pero mi ojo del encuentro de ayer sigue algo inflamado

-Hola Malfoy...-dijo Ron entre dientes

-Quedamos que me llamarías Draco....- Dije tratando de parecer amable 

-Si, claro...

-Les importa si me rapto a esta pequeña, por un rato?- Dije tratando de parecer alegre y abrace a Ginny mas fuerte de la cintura, para que ese Potter no tuviera duda, que Ginny tiene dueño su expresión y reacción me dejaron en claro que le hervia la sangre al pobre bastardo

-Bueno...estem..-Ron me miro extraño, con el ceño algo fruncido, hasta q hábilmente, nose porque, aquélla sabelotodo le dio un codazo

-AUUUUUUCH!...osea...no, no importa.. Malf...Draco- dijo definitivamente

-Oka, gracias hermanito, te adoro eres el mejor!!!!-dijo Ginny-Chao chicos, nos vemos después..

-Ok....-dijo Ron...

-Diviértanse!!! –dijo La sangre...Hermione como se llame

-Hey Ginny- La llamo el meloso de Potter.......

-SI harry?-pregunto ella, pero me mantuve atrás, firme, y con una mirada q si proyectara todo lo que siento, Potter hubiera muerto en ese instante

-Pues, acuérdate, después nos encontramos en la bliblioteca para ayudarte a estudiar Pociones..recuerdas?-Dijo el imbecil, ya estaba q le rompia la cara al estupido como se atreve a hablarle asi a Ginny en mi Presencia!? Quien se cree q es

-Ah....Harry veras....pues, como Draco ha sido mi asesor en esa asignatura, pensé que seria mejor estudiar con el, además tengo un trabajo enorme, que el me ayudara a hacer...

Ja! Toma imbecil, por estúpido desubicado te pasa, ............pero te las estoy contando.........llevas una, no descubras con quien te metes huérfano de quinta porq podrás encontrar al Verdadero Malfoy

-Ok...................ok....no te preocupes...- No pudo decir mas q eso....pobre, la frustración se le notaba

-Si, bueno...Chaup......ah Hermione, recuerda lo q tu sabes, donde sabes..y eso....y avisale a la Jose tambien!!

-Si...- Alcance a oir de los labios de la raton de biblioteca, de que habrán estado hablando..nose, y poco me importa, lo que queria era sacar a Ginny de ahí.....y tenerla para mi

Salimos del castillo y la tome de la mano hacia aquel arbol ya común en nuestras reuniones..

-Como amaneciste mi Drakin?- pregunto ella adorable, abrazandome por el cuello

-No tan bien como tu, parece...- Dije con desgano

-A que te refieres?- Dijo extrañada

-Vamos, ese abrazo con Potter, muy amistosa últimamente

-Solo fue un abrazo, estabamos celebrando!

-Celebrando!?!?! Ahora veo q hasta celebras con el.., quizás deberías pasar mas tiempo con el, tienen tanto en comun, tu sabes, la casa, los amigos, sus desayunos, y tan cerca estaban que incluso compartieron el aire..-Dije realmente molesto algo irónico

-Vamos Draco, q te pasa??

-Nada, que crees q me pasa....solo los veo abrazados, es normal q Potter ande abrazando asi a mi novia, tu sabes es cosa de cada dia

Ella miraba sin comprender......en un momento pensé que incluso se largaría a reir..

.......Y lo hizo

-No lo puedo creer – Dijo riendose

-ah!????? Que no puede creer? –Dije confundido

-Draco Malfoy, estas celoso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lo que decía no tenia sentido, vamos yo no estaba celoso, eso era imposible, y porfavor!! De Potter, de Harry potter?! Era absurdo !!!!

-No sabes lo dices

-Si no lo escuchara no lo creo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Estas celoso de mi y de Harry!!

-Vamos no digas tonteras

-Tu sabes q no lo son!!!!!!! Confiésalo!

:........YO celoso???????????????????????????????????? no, solo me molestaba q su cuerpo y el de Harry estuviesen tan cerca, el oliendo su aroma, teniéndola tan cerca con sus manos posadas en ella, acariciando su cuello, su cabello.....MALDICIÓN!!!!!!!! SI ESTABA CELOSO

-Quizas ...............................................algo no

-Eres adorable!!

-Aaaaaah!??? –la mire aun mas confundido, ya lo q estaba sintiendo es bastante extraño como para q ella salga con comentarios de ese tipo.....

-Estas celoso,  eso quiere decir que te importooo!!!!!- Al decir esto sonrio como nunk, y se abrazo de mi muy fuerte

-Que dices, Gin, Obvio que me importas

-Pero no sabia que tanto

     -No seas ridícula obvio que si- Hasta ese minuto ni yo sabia que era tanto- Y es absurdo que esperes hasta q yo muestre algún grado de celos para que te des cuenta

-Yo me doy cuenta, pero esto es tan valorable!!!-sonreia cada vez mas......y era irresistible aquella pequeña, habia logrado encender aquel corazon frio que tenia

-Weasley

-Malfoy??

-Maldición!! Cada dia te amo mas!

-Jajajaja, y yo.........- y como si nada, me abrazo por el cuello y me beso.........

-Sabes..?- me dijo acariciando con una mano mi mejilla

-Que?- dije tomándola por la cintura fuerte, apegándola a mi

-Te ves terriblemente sexy cuando te pones celoso- y se mordio el labio

No pude evitar sonreir con aquella escena..

-Bueno, pero..no me provoques...

-y que si lo hago?

-Conocerás una parte de mi, que es cualquier cosa menos sexy

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyy q miedo Sr Malfoy

-Mas Vale que temas pequeña Weasley

-Mire como tiemblo

     -En realidad el que tendría que temblar es ese Potter, que si se te llega a acercar nuevamente terminara como resto arqueológico en el fondo del lago- fuera de cualquier juego, lo dije enserio, y Ginny se percato

-Tu sabes que al único que amo en Howgarts no es el

-Ah y quien es?

-No se si decírtelo..-dijo con timidez

-Vamos dímelo

-Un Joven alto..hermosa sonrisa. Mirada genial, platinados cabellos, tierno....Slytherin.. y...algo mal genio.....

-ALGO MALGENIO?!-dije exaltado

-Eres tan lindo cuando me das la razon!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Porque siempre haces eso?

-Que cosa??-pregunto extrañada

-Calmarme, volverme loco, desearte cada dia mas, quiero que estes siempre a mi lado, siempre, sentir tu aroma, abrazarte, querer besarte cada vez q sonries o hablar, me estas volviendo realmente dependiente de ti......

-Yo ya lo soy de ti, y de tus besos........Drakin....

No hubo mas palabras que decir, y nos besamos

Pasamos la tarde juntos, en la biblioteca

La ayude a estudiar, y hacer un trabajo, la verdad es que sólo a estudiar, porque el trabajo lo hice anoche, para poder pasar mas tiempo con ella.....a lo que he llegado

La tarde fue genial, siempre ella poniendo atención a lo que yo le decía, y entendió con tal rapidez que terminamos antes que el sol se pusiera......

Estabamos en la biblioteca

-Has entendido todo?- Pregunté

-Como no, si tengo al mejor maestro!!- dijo animada, dándome un tierno beso en los labios

-Has entendido con rapidez...

-Si, es que lo explicas tan fácil, q lo entendí enseguida

-Que bien......pero...ahora como me pagaras?

-Mejor cobra cuando salga el resultado del examen

Le robe un beso algo brusco, y luego, ella se recostó en mi hombro

-Te ves cansada...por que mejor no vas a acostarte?

-Quisiera estar un rato mas así contigo

-A mi también, créeme, pero mañana es el examen y seria mejor que durmieras bien, no queremos que salgas mal, después de estudiar tanto, no?

Ginny bufó – Ok, tienes razón.....

-Te acompaño hasta tu sala común?

-Ok Vamos!

Ginny se puso de pie y me tendió la mano, la tome y me puse de pie también, tome sus libros, y la tome de la mano, y salimos de la biblioteca, caminamos por los pasillos hasta su sala común

-Gracias Drakin

-Porque?

-Por todo, por esta tarde.. por estos 3 días

-YO soy el que tendría que agradecerte por cambiar mi vida

Ginny sonrió y no pude contenerme y a pesar de cuanta cantidad de Gryffindors había la bese increíblemente

-Te amo- dijo ella en mi oído

-y yo- le dije

Yo la iba a soltar de la mano cuando, la jalé rápidamente para que se acercara a mi

-Que era lo que celebrabas con Potter? 

-Ah......se me había olvidado decirte.. RON acepto lo nuestro!!!!!

Sonreí y volví a besarla ahora con mas intensidad, hasta que por fin la deje ir, con el dolor d mi alma

-Buenas noches, nos vemos mañana en el desayuno- me dijo

-Descansa mi pequeña

Me mando un beso con la mano, y desapareció detrás de aquel retrato, volví a mi habitación...y me deje caer en mi cama

-----------------*-*-------------------------------------------------

Me desperté sobresaltado, mire la hora, y ya era algo tarde pero no mucho, de pronto recordé que tenia q buscar algo en un libro, por lo que emprendí camino a la biblioteca....

Estaba caminando por los pasillos, y de pronto sentí algunos ruidos... algún tipo de murmullos, averigüe de donde provenían, y me llevaron a un tipo de aula aparentemente vacía, pero había gente hablando dentro, me apronte, a tratar de escuchar a través de la puerta

NO PUEDE SER; QUE HACE POTTER ABRAZANDO A MI NOVIA DENUEVO?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUE ES ESTO!?, SOLOS? A ESTA HORA? YO DEJE A GIN EN SU SALA COMUN, ACASO SE ESTA REUNIENDO CON EL, A ESTAS HORAS?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Lose..lose... ahora mejor me voy, aun tengo q ir a la biblio----- eso alcance a escuchar de Ginny

-Enternecedora escena POTTER........- Me aparecí en la puerta apoyado en el umbral, como se le ocurría hacerme esto!?!

-Amor!!-grito Ginny  y lo soltó de golpe....- No pienses mal, esto..no es nada---

-Que podría pensar mal, Ginny, haber.. tu y Harry..en una aula vacía...... a oscuras.....abrazados..PORFAVOR QUR SE PUEDE PENSAR MAL!-dije irónicamente tratando de mantener la calma lo cual a esas alturas era realmente imposible, me hervía la sangre como nunca

-Y A TI POTTER, No te han enseñado a respetar territorio ajeno!??????? O aun no te das por vencido?-seguí con la ironía

-Mira, Malfoy, no estábamos haciendo nada mas q conversar, y aquí yo estoy demás, me disculpan....- El imbécil se paro para irse pero lo pare en la puerta

-Mira Potter, no se que estabas haciendo con Ginny, y omítanse los detalles, q no quiero oírlos. Pero te advierto...van dos, No desafíes a un Malfoy, q no sabes con quien te metes, escuchaste bien....POTTER??-dije muy enojado

-No necesito de tus amenazas Malfoy, ahórratelas, y daselas a otro que te tema, porque yo no, si que cuando quieras te rompo la cara.......ahora con su permiso........-dijo envalentonado el muy "!$&/(())#%&

-Arranca como niñita....que tus padres no te criaron como un hombre?, verdad q nisiquiera te criaron....-Dije

-Por lo menos no me criaron como a una serpiente venenosa que lo único q sabe es hacer daño a la gente, para sentirse feliz......

-Mira Potter, no tengo tiempo para perder con alguien como tu, sigan en sus.........cosas..........adios

Sali de la habitación, no tenia porque tolerar aquella escena y menos los proyectos de insultos de aquel desgraciado de Potter, como se atrevía a estar así con mi novia, y Ginny que se creía, que estaba pasando!

De pronto sentí pasos q seguían los míos

-Amor!!- dijo ella de pronto, tratando de alcanzarme pero yo no me detuve

-Draco por favor detente

Me detuve en el lugar sin darme vuelta y ella apareció frente a mi

-Draco, no es lo que piensas

-Ginny, haber, que quieres que piense, insisto, no hay nada de raro, en que tu eterno amor de tu vida, y tu estén encerrados en aula vacía abrazándose, por favor, no me creas perseguido!!!!!!!!

-No seas así conmigo.......

-Que no sea así contigo Ginny!??- Trate de respirar- Tu eres la q tiene q pensar las cosas, de mi nadie se burla

-Que dices?!!!!! No me estoy burlando de ti! De donde sacas esas cosas...

-TU Y POTTER ENCERRADOS ABRAZANDOSE, yo te deje en tu sala común porque al parecer estabas agotada!

-Lo estaba, pero luego recordé----------

-Que tenias q salir a besuquearte con Potter?

-NO SEAS INJUSTO! ESCUCHAME AL MENOS

-QUE QUIERES Q ESCUCHE; Q ME USASTE? Q NO ME QUIERES? O QUE AHORA QUE POTTER SE DIO CUENTA DE LO QUE SIENTE POR TI, YO YA NO TE SIRVO?

-Draco!

-SI! Draco es mi nombre DRACO MALFOY, pero si quieres , quedate con Potter, el es mejor para ti!

Ella se quedo paralizada enfrente de mi, sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse cristalinos, yo estaba siendo muy duro, lose, pero es espantoso, me sentía ridículo, yo verlos a ellos.......dos, abrazándose..sabiendo lo que el estúpido de Potter siente por ella......

-Yo se lo que es mejor para mi

-Lose, y veo q lo sabes muy bien

-No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu no sabes nada Draco!, tu crees q sabes pero no sabes nada, te estas adelantando a hechos q no pasaron, por tu inseguridad!!!!!!!!!!!

-Inseguridad?!!!!!!

-Si, tu no confías en mi, tu no confías en que lo que estamos viviendo es cierto

Me quede pensando un momento acerca de lo que ella estaba diciendo, era cierto, nisiquiera la había dejado hablar, podría ser todo un mal entendido!????????????? Osea, yo la vi con Potter......

-Tienes razon.......no te di la oportunidad de decir..pero entiende, te vi ahí abrazada con Potter

-Lo se, se lo que viste, y lo que puedes estar pensando, pero quiero que tengas claro que cuando digo que te amo, no lo digo por que si, o porque suene bonito Draco, es porque en realidad lo siento, y yo soy consecuente con mis actos y con lo que digo, y si yo te digo que te amo es porq es asi, y por mucho q Harry haya sido el amor de mi vida, como tu dices, no quiere decir, que ahora porq el siente algo por mi, te voy a cambiar- Comenzaron a brotarle lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos- Ahora al que quiero es a ti,  entiéndelo... Harry no es mas que un hermano para mi, un gran amigo nada mas, tu eres el amor de mi vida, no el.

*Maldición! PORQ ERES TAN IDIOTA MALFOY, TENIENDO AQUELLA PRINCESA DE NOVIA Y VO' DESCONFIANDO DE ELLA GRAN IDIOTA; IMBECIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

-Ginny, ----------------------------------------de verdad lo ....siento

-Tan impulsivo que eres!!

-Soy asi, y lo siento, osea.......no puedo controlar algunas cosas..pero es que verte con Potter.........-respira Malfoy- hizo que hirviera mi sangre

-Mi celosito amateur.....- me abrazo tierna y me beso salvajemente

-Me perdonas???- dije algo humilde..........¿YO DRACO MALFOY?? HUMILDE?

-Claro, tonto! Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer de nuevo, me duele.......

-Lo Menos que quiero hacer es hacerte daño, eres lo mejor de mi...........vida.. GINNY WEASLEY

-Y tu de la mia........

-Buenas noches Gin

-Buenas noches Drakin

ahí estabamos frente al retratro

-Aquí estamos, en tu sala comun, sana y salva, ahora no salgas........

-Claro q no, ciao, sueña conmigo!!!!!!!!!

-Siempre......

Volvi a mi habitación, contento, algo molesto conmigo mismo, por mi actitud, pero es cierto, no puedo cambiar de un dia para otro, siempre seguire siendo yo, admiro a esa pequeña cada dia mas..........la amo, cada dia mas.......quiero que sea pronto hora de levantarse para poder ver su rostro una vez mas sentir su aroma tan de ella.....

Pensando en eso, cai rendido y dormi placidamente....

****-*******------********----****

GRX POR SUS REVIEWS PRECIOSOS!!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!

Kap de Weasley, George Weasley

Pd: denle al botoncito pls!


End file.
